The disclosed embodiments relate to computer systems. In particular, a multi-tenancy storage node apparatus and a system and method for operating a multi-tenancy storage node are provided.
Traditionally, computer-based applications have been allocated dedicated resources, such as an entire computer server or system. In these traditional environments, it is easy to measure the application's use of those resources, because all resource consumption (e.g., storage space used, processor cycles expended, number of reads or writes) occurs in support of the application.
However, in a computing environment in which one system or site (e.g., one web site) provides or supports multiple applications, it may be inefficient to dedicate separate resources to each application either because an application might not use all of the resources, or because it is operationally expensive to run a cluster for each application. Because a given physical resource (e.g., storage space, processor, communication link) is shared among the applications, measuring each application's resource consumption and/or limiting an application's resource consumption is more difficult.